IDreamt of this
by XcrozzybabezX
Summary: Sequel to IDream of you...SEDDIE
1. Last night

_**A/N hey guys, so this is the sequel to IDream of ypu, if you havnt read it yet I suggest reading it before reading this!**_

_**Hope you enjoy and as always sadly I do not own ICarly, the amazing Dan does :)**_

* * *

1. Last night

**Sam's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and instantly stare at the white ceiling above me, not peeling my eyes away, I take in the amazing dream I had last night.

It was prom and Freddie and I had gone back to his place, I removed my dress and proceeded to his bedroom.

"_Are you sure"_ he had asked me (being the gentleman he is). I didn't answer with words, I ripped of the shirt I was wearing (His shirt that I had replaced my dress with for about two minutes) showing him the depth if my positivity.

He was so gentle with me, and so loving. We didn't rush things. Taking it slow to enjoy our first 'time' together, our first time ever in fact.

He kept kissing me, _every_ part of me: my lips, my head, my neck, my arms, chest, tummy, legs... so on.

He told me how much he loves me, which apparently is a lot and I told him how much I love him in return, again A LOT.

He did not take advantage of me and he did not use me. The dream was perfect, and now I gaze up at the ceiling wishing it really had happened.

I turn around expecting to see my blue bedroom wall plastered in cuttlefish posters, I see Freddie's galaxy wars plastered wall instead, and beside me I see a sleeping, shirtless Freddie.

I gasp in shock looking down at myself and proceeding to look under the covers. _Oh no_.

"Oh my god It really happened!" I holler, not being able to let out the shock quietly.

My loudness had 'caused Freddie to roll over and wake up.

"Err *yawn* what really happened" he said sleepily, eyes still closed.

He opened his brown eyes and unexpectantly stared into mine. Confusion washed over his face before he worked out why I was in his bed and what must have happened the previous night.

"Oh, was that real?" he said hastily before slapping his face in attempt to snap him out of what he thought was still a dream.

I nodded at him, sucking on my lips waiting for his developed reaction.

"But I thought it was a dream, _an awesome dream,_ but it was a dream!" he sat up and shook his head not sure on whether to be pleased or disappointed in himself.

"Look Freddison, I woke up thinking it was a dream too and then I turned and saw you in '_my room'_ which isn't my room, it's yours".

I sat up too and Freddie pointed to something on the floor across the room. My eyes followed his direction and I saw evidence. _The torn shirt._

"Well Sam, it was real." We look at each other in further shock before smiles creeped onto our faces.

We laughed at our foolishness. Thinking it wasn't real was just stupid, we weren't even drunk last night so there's no reason to forget in soberness.

I stop the laughter and stare into his eyes.

"Fredlumps" I waited for recognition.

"mmhmm" He gave me recognition, nodding.

"Do you regret last night?" shock flooded his face once more and I continued to explain. "I mean do you really love me and are you glad you did _'it'_ with me for your first time?..." I trailed off.

This is one of the rare moment that Sam Puckett is vulnerable and I am only vulnerable around Freddie.

"Sam _I _am overwhelmed that _that _happened with you. That night was the best night of my life and I really, really, _really _love you princess Puckett" I beam from ear to ear feeling happiness radiate from me.

"I love you too dipthong" I slap his cheek twice lightly and he grins at me seeming happy with my reply. He's used to my way of affection and I guess it just suits him.

Freddie jumps up and out of bed, pulling a robe on.

"Hey where are you going?" I feel rejected.

"Well demon, I'm going to cook you some bacon guessing you will feel hunger any minute now." Okay cross out that rejection thing, I feel loved.

"Momma is proud of you" I wink at him and he bends down and pecks me swiftly on the lips. I lift the covers to follow him to the kitchen but he stops me.

"Hey hey hey, breakfast is coming to the lady, no walking for my princess" I really really feel loved now.

Heat warms my face which I am sure is accompanied by a blush, he's the only guy or person (apart from Carly and Spence but they even haven't gone to this degree)) that has treated me this nicely without wanting anything in return or without fear of me hurting them otherwise.

I snuggle down into the covers once more and wait for his return.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Bacon sizzles in the frying pan as I shuffle it in the usual 'cooking bacon' way.

The tantalising aroma fills my nose; the honey glazed scent reminds me of Sam.

Mmmm Sam, I can't believe I'm cooking breakfast for her who is currently waiting in my bed. And last night was amazing, Life is so good at the moment it's hard to find anything wrong with it, heck my mom doesn't even give me tick baths or anything anymore!

Well anyway this looks about done. I plate up the bacon and go in the draw to grab her a fork, I stop mid pace, this is Sam! She won't need a fork!

I chuckle to myself about her privet little eating habits. Habits that I love, they never get old!

I back into my bedroom, opening the door with my back because my hands are full with the tray.

"Here ya go beautiful." I Beam at her and turn to reveal the tray. She grins at me before her eyes also find their way to the tray, it didn't take long for her to reach out her arms and make grabbing motions.

I chuckle. Passing the tray to a hungry Sam and getting in bed to join her isn't as hard as it seems, especially as she grabbed the entire tray of me.

"Is it good?" i ask in a sweet tone grabbing a piece of bacon quickly before she can bat me away.

She raises her eyebrows and mumbles "mmhmm". She tries to grab the uneaten bacon out of my hands even though there's plenty on the plate; I beat her to the chase though.

"Uh uh uhh" I say...well kinda say. "Open wide" she raises her eyebrows swiftly once more and follows my orders...for once.

I pop the bacon in her mouth and she chews the small piece she had bitten off. While she chews eat the rest of the rasher and grab another one quickly, not quick enough though.

"Uh uh uhh Benson" she mimics me grabbing the new bacon from my hands. I sigh in defeat but when my mouth opens she softly edges the bacon towards my lips.

I grip in with my teeth and she lets it go. The bacon limply hangs from my mouth before she takes the free end between her lips.

We chomp the short bacon-y space between us until our lips touch. She pushes the tray of her lap to the end of my bed whilst still holding the kiss and she wraps her hands wound my neck and lies down dragging me on top of her.

The meaty kiss lasted for a loooong time and was followed by many more throughout the morning.

I'm glad my Mom hasn't come home yet to witness these meaty ways of affection.

* * *

_**A/N R&R please x**_


	2. Phew

**A/N I don't own Icarly.**  


* * *

2. Phew

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Oh my god. Oh my OH MY GOD. Why didn't I think of this before! Ughh. Oh no, my mom is going to kill me. OH NO Sam is going to murder me!

Stupid prom night, what if Sam's pregnant? Yep. I'm a dead man. Well I better at least be a man before I die and ask her straight. Maybe I'll text her to elongate my life-span.

_Hey Sammy. U feeling ok? X_

Start off light Benson. God I hope she's not up the duff.

_Yeah I feel fine, Y? X _

She text back within seconds, I need to be sure.

_R U sure? Have you been sick lately? xx_

Pregnant woman get morning sickness right?

_Dude I feel fine. No sickness no nothing. Do U feel ok, ur being weird :/ x_

Prom was a couple weeks ago now so maybe she's not sure either. Suck it up man just ask her straight.

_I'm fine. Ughh R U pregnant? X_

I wait a minute and my phone starts ringing, its Sam. Uh-oh.

"Hello, umm Sam?" she's breathing very deeply now.

"What the fuck Freddie! No I'm not pregnant!" she screamed down the phone to me. Phew, I think.

"Umm are you sure, I mean prom and everything..." I trailed of hoping for a calmer answer from her.

"*sigh* yes I'm sure, look I took a couple tests and their negative so don't get your panties in a twist Frederly" phew.

"You took a test without telling me?" I feel slightly hurt now.

"Well you didn't ask about...the situation and I wasn't stupid enough to not think of the possibility but it doesn't matter anyway." She huffed at me, I guess I should have talked or even thought about the possibility sooner. I've been a bad boyfriend.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. Truly I am. Is there anyway can make it up to you?"

"Groovy smoothies?" her tone of voice had perked up. Good sign, she's forgiven me. Phew.

"sure." I chuckled "Meet you there in five" I ended the call and let out a sigh of relief. We're not ready to be parents yet!

**Sam's P.O.V**

I got to groovy smoothies and approached Freddie who was sat at 'our' table. Aww he looks upset, well he should he kind of asked me the delicate question like a jerk. C'mon by text! What a priss.

"Sup Fredward." He looks up at me with guilty eyes. Eyes that make me melt, I can't stay mad at those puppy dog eyes. Stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Sam I'm so sorry I mean-." I interrupt him, grovelling is pathetic and I can't have my boyfriend look pathetic in public, it's bad enough me beating him up (which I've now learnt he _lets _me 'cause he is stronger but hey it still doesn't stop me!).

"Hey it's ok; I'm not preggers so all we have to say now is phew." I grab his hand and he shakily smile's letting out a 'phew'.

"I love you" I nod at him letting him know I feel the same. He gets up and orders our smoothies.

Things are ok and normal (define normal) this really is a time to say. Phew.

* * *

_**A/N okay I know it short but I'm busy with school and packing (im moving house) oh and i just wanted to show this aint a teenage pregnancy story... there's way too many of those! R&R xx**_


	3. Dreaming again

_**A/N 3 months later (after graduation). I do not own ICarly**_

* * *

3. Dreaming again

**Sam's P.O.V**

_I clutch onto Spencer's arm and gulp. He kindly looks down at me with a proud grin spread across his face._

"_Don't be nervous kiddo, this is great!" he fist pumps the air with his free arm and I give him a shaky smile accompanied with a nervous chuckle._

_The music begins and my knee's shake beneath me, ready to let me crash to the ground. My feet stick to the tile I stand upon but Spencer sternly pulls me forward. _

_The huge, aged oak doors open in front of us, letting us in. _

_I see him. His usual neat brown hair slick as ever. And his deep brown eyes lovingly watching me. His tux is extremely fetching, and I blush as I think of his muscular, toned body underneath it. _

_I look down in attempt to hide my blush and see the beautiful white gown I am wearing. I let out a raspy chuckle at the white, I'm not exactly __pure__, but hey I've only ever 'loved' Freddie so the principle still stands, right? _

_Whatever, I don't care. All I care about right now is Freddie, as soon as I saw him waiting for me at the altar I lost my nerves and confidence over took my body. _

_Now I practically drag Spencer down the aisle. My eyes locked on my destination. _

_Hearing surprised gasps, I think about how maniac I must look, madly striding towards my groom. But I also hear things like 'she looks so graceful', 'aw look how gorgeous she looks', 'doesn't she look gentle' accompanying the gasps._

_We finally make it to the front of the church. To Freddie. _

_Spencer lovingly rubs my arm and gives Freddie a wink as he passes him my hand. Spence stand behind Carly, who is my maid of honer, of course. Behind Freddie is Gibby, best man, I giggle slightly at the sight of Gibby's tie and bare chest but the distracting chocolate eyes drag me back to the important things._

_Freddie gently slides a ring onto my finger as I say 'I Do', well to be more precise I say 'shoosh yeah I Do' which earned a few titters from the guests and priest! _

_Freddie laughs too and rubs circles into my knuckles. He also says 'I Do' (in a more traditional way i might add) and I place my ring for him on his finger._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the sweetest words I've ever heard and sweetest kiss to be._

_He leans in and...And..._

My eyes flutter open and I stare at my white ceiling above me. I sigh and turn onto my side on my double bed.

Brown eyes also appear open.

"Mornin'" Freddie whispered, entwining his fingers with mine.

"Morning" I yawn out at him. He chuckles and squeezes my hand.

"What?" He stares deep into my eyes silently.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you're so cute" I shudder at the compliment. Even though I've been with Freddie a couple of years now I'm still not used to his gentlemaness.

"Even when I yawn?" I tease.

"Especially when you yawn." He taps one finger on my nose and swings his legs out of bed.

I sit up and admire his bare chest. How could a dork be so..._hot_? Yes, he does look hot with his bedtime sweat pants and six pack so who cares! I conclude.

He walked round to my side of the bed (my side of MY bed) and carried me downstairs bridal style. I giggle at the resemblance to my dream and Freddie gives me a questionable raised eyebrow.

I shake my head, ending my fit of giggles and he props me down on the couch.

My mom is in the reclining chair in the corner of the living room, watching T.V, and she smiles up at us on the couch.

Sometimes people get the wrong idea of my mother, thinking she is a drunken slob who abuses me but they couldn't be more wrong.

She is a happy eccentric woman, which means that she does get on my nerves because I am not soo ditzy as she is. Sometimes she does act a little like a teenager but she is sensible in her craziness.

Because she is so happy and upbeat I hide around Carly's just to get a break when she tries to make me happy and girly and prissy like herself _and Melanie _(another Family member I don't associate with much).

Since I've been with Freddie she has let up a lot though, I am happier with Freddie and less aggressive with the world (don't get me wrong I am still aggressive, I'm still _Sam_, I'm just Freddie's Sam!) .

"Good morning love birds" she chuckles from her corner. Freddie grins back (He like's my mom a lot, It's a different kind of crazy to him and I think it's a nice change for him), I take my slipper off and throw it at her.

She ducks and minimises her chuckles to a grin. And looks at me for approval, I shrug and turn my attention to the T.V.

"Aw Sammy, you're wearing the Pj's I got you" my mom stole my attention back, pointing at my current choice of clothing. A pink T-shirt and black shorts with a pink stars pattern.

"Yeah, they were first in my draw, soo whatever." She stares at me and I crack a smile letting her know I actually do like them, (yes I do like them, they weren't first in my draw, whatever).

She seems happy enough and gets up to make us some breakfast. Freddie turns to me and absentmindedly plays with my hand which is in his position.

"I like sleeping over at your house, your mom is nice" I give him a glare. I love my mom but I'm totally different form her, accept looks.

"Shut up nub, you've said that before." He smiles and shakes his head.

"I just want to spend more time with you without my mom or Carly, and your mom isn't so bad 'cause she's normally out with a date" I nod at his worthy excuse.

"She's got a date tonight with the refrigerator repair man; you wanna stay over again tonight Fredabuffpants?" I wink at him meaning that tonight we may not be sleeping as much as last night.

He seems to read the signs and blushes in his goofy dorky way. I take that as a yes.

"Soo, what did you dream of last night" He quickly changes the subject being cautious of my mom in the next room.

"Oh, well nothing special" I lied. He didn't believe that lie either.

"Really? Because you were blushing in your sleep." He wiggles his eyebrows making me giggle.

"Fine if you're really _that_ interested, I dreamt of our wedding..." I mumbled the last part of that sentence, but he still heard. A grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

He leant in and kissed me passionately.

* * *

_**A/N Hi I don't like it when Sam's mom is made out to be mean (just a personal viewpoint) I think she is more like Melanie because Sam hates Melanie so on and so on. So I made Sam's mom to my personal viewpoint...what do you think? R&R xxx**_


	4. Just because

_**A/N hey seddie people, sorry for the very long wait for this update but i have reasons! Im moving house (the first and only people to seee it today bought it!), ive got to write a gothinc story for english coursework, I just had work experience at a nursery, I have health problems and have to keep going to the doctors (im having a blood test wednesday-again :/) and im packing for holiday to! so sorry, please be patient and stick with me :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly but i do own chizz...well.. i say it alot anyway :S**_

* * *

4. Just because

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Sam grumble's at me, obviously not liking being led blindly to an unknown destination.

"Can't you just move your hands of my eyes, I promise I'll keep them closed, it's just really hard to walk with your hands over my face" she huffed.

"Ah-ha-ha but are you really going to keep your eyes closed." She sighed and smirked a little.

"I thought not, sorry my hands stay over your eyes until-further notice" I chuckled.

We walked for another two minutes in silence until she began moaning again.

"Fredbag, come on! What are we doing anyway?" oh lord she whined, but I love her whining...sometimes. I shook my head at her lack of patience.

"Right Sam you are going to be a quiet patient, pleasant girl today. Okay, do you understand?" I spoke with soft authority, this moment needs to be perfect, for both of us. Again she huffed, but I felt her nod, bringing my hands with her head gestures.

In another five minutes we were at the detination i planned. I took a quick look of the settin, wanting everything to be awesome.

I had brought her to a waterfall for a picnic. This said picnic will take place behind the waterfall, where I have set the blanket up.

There is a red and purple checked blanket (the very one we had sat upon in the park when we officially got together a few years ago) with Seddie cross-stitched in the bottom left corner and a heart – It had been a gift from Carly, the blanket had previously been hers and on our one year anniversary she had got Seddie and the heart stitched on it and given it to us.

There is also a large picnic hamper, with: ham, fried chicken, potato chips, mom's cucumber cups (taste improved –trust me), red velvet cupcakes, Galini's coconut crème pie, ribs (both kinds) and dip –for the chips.

And of course there is a cooler, containing: Ice tea-with lemon, pepi-cola cans, blubbery blix, strawberry sparkling water, crème soda (in the bottle, Sam likes it that way) and for a very special treat there is an expensive bottle of red wine.

"What's that noise, it's not a water park, it's not loud enough...but it is water.. Hmmm. OH CAN I JUST LOOK NOW." Ohh she's getting restless, atleast were here now.

"Calm down sweetie, i just need to get my umbrella, can you crouch down a little." I felt her nose squirm in confusion but she complied and did what I asked.

I cover her eyes with my one hand whilst holding the large, black umbrella over the both of us so we can pass under the water falls to get behind it. She's starting to shiver a little, probably because she is passing under a waterfall without knowing it and she refused to wear a jacket.

"Are you ready?" I knew the answer but I like to build tension a little.

"hmmm let me think YES OFCOURSE YOU NUB, GET YOUR SWEATY HANDS OFF OF ME!" aww I feel loved!

I remove my hand and as soon as I hear her shocked gasp. A smile spreads across my face.

"Freddie...this...This, it's... oh my god Freddie this is... just, well it's just, completely AMAZING!" once she had found the words she had flung her arms in the air for emphasis and then proceeded to wrap them around my neck.

I slid my arms around her waist and lifted her petite body up. She wrapped her lags around my waist and loosened her hold on my neck to kiss me.

Once this kiss had ceased, i still held her in my arms and she squeezed her legs around my waist in affection.

"Soo, do you like my little surprise?" I blushed, if it's not manly I don't care I'm already her 'nub' as she tells me and if she loves me for it then I shall continue my dorky nublyness.

She blinked at me, astonished.

"what, Freddumb of course i do, It's like the most romantic thing's anyone has ever done for me, well with you it's one of the many romantic things. But I'm psyched!" she kissed me once more quickly and unwrapped her legs. I let her down and she proceeded to sit on the blanket, rubbing her arms (she's only wearing a tank top!).

I join her and give her my hoodie for her to wear she gives me a quick smile and puts it on.

I immediately offer her some meat; her eyes grow huge, like saucers, at the choice. I got all her favourite foods. She chose fried chicken.

She sometimes calls me fried chicken when she decides she wants to be mushy with me. It's mush lovey dovey because she admitted to me about 6 months into the relationship that she tried to tell Carly she loves me but she said 'I love Fr-ied chicken' and was starting to say Freddie but she chickened out and opted for fried chicken. Sweet I know.

I settled for chips and dip, being content watching how happy she gets eating meat, not to mention how cute it is. Her eating actually used to repulse me but the more I concentrate it has infact grown to be cute. The little was her nose slightly wiggles and how her cheeks go baby doll plump to super model slender while she chews. And the please look in her eyes, and definatly how she pokes just the tip of her tongue out to lick the sauce of her lips.

Oh her lips! Her beautiful perfect natural pink lips! When he chews they kinda pout in a puppy way and then seductively smile.

Yes if you really look, her huge amount of consuming is fascinating, and not because she is perfectly thin (but curvy...OH YEAH) and eats the amount of a truck driver.

I reached into the cooler and pulled her out a crème soda and myself an ice tea. She nodded a thank you and continued chewing her ribs (yep she's onto the ribs now).

* * *

When we had finished our food and drinks we cracked open the wine and had some pie.

"Say Freddifer, why did you do all this, I mean don't get me wrong this is the chizz! But there must be a reason?" she questioned whilst waving her glass of wine in front of her.

"Just because" I didn't exactly do it 'just because' but I did in somewhat way.

"oh come on no-one does anything 'just because' everything has a reason. Everything" she took small slow sips from her glass, very very seductively.

"well *sigh* we're both going to college soon, different colleges and I know we will talk everyday online and on the phone and we'll see each other every weekend and holiday but it won't be the same. I mean we've seen each other every day since we were kids and I just want to make our last few weeks of constant togetherness extra special. So it is kinda still 'just because'" I hung my head and she stared at the flowing waterfall silently for a minute taking it in.

She placed her hands on my face and lifted my head, then kissing me deeply for at least six minutes.

"Freddie, every moment with you is special, okay. Dude I hate getting mushy, look what you do to me" she chuckles and lightly punches my shoulder. I look down and nod, feeling a little happier.

"I love you Sammy"

"I love you Freddie"

And we lay down slowly...for a night of passion.

* * *

_**A/N please R&R it really makes me update sooner the more reviews i get :) xx**_


	5. Talking to Carly

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ICarly...I think? :)**_

* * *

5. Talking to Carly

**Carly's P.O.V**

"Aww come on! Another break, Ughh" I slammed my remote down on the couch cushion in frustration at the T.V, I mean how much commercial breaks does America Sings wanna take?

Just as I pressed my palms to my forehead and tilted back closing my eyes waiting for the commercials to end my door burst open. I sat back up straight and stared at my best friend who doesn't seem too cheery.

She stormed past me to my refrigerator and dove to the back shelf for her secret 'Sam's Ham' compartment, and also grabbed an ice tea. **My** ice tea.

"Sam?" I joined her at the table and put my 'you better talk to me now' calm face on.

"Carly" she huffed angrily and took another barbaric bite of her meat. Something is definatly up.

"Okay what's up, you've got till the end of this commercial break...and then the next one which will come shortly after I'm sure." I chuckled but she didn't...and she usually would.

She dropped her ham, here comes one of the rare moments Sam is prepared to be emotional around anyone. Like when she had that awful job at chilli my bowl.

"Is..Spencer here?" it came out muffled 'cause her head is hung low facing the table.

"No, He's wooing a girl with his, quote, amazing mind blowing banjo skills." I did air quotes and chuckled a little at the thought of Spence and his beloved banjo, again she didn't, bad sign. She sighs and then begins.

"Well last night Freddie took me to this amazing picnic behind a waterfall, it was A-mazing!" She didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Aww that's so romantic, didn't you like it?" I thought she would have loved it.

"Oh, yes I loved it, again it was amazing!" I knew she loved it, but she still sounds glum.

"Yes...soo..." I pushed.

"And well, I asked him what was his reason and he said 'just because' and I said no-one would do something so amazing like this 'just because'!" I nodded for her to continue. I hope he didn't hurt her OR I WILL HURT HIM!

"And he said it is just because we're going to different colleges soon so we won't see each other as much so he wanted to make special memories for us to remember when were down about not seeing each other" She looked past me as she recalled the previous night.

"Aw that's sweet, and thoughtful but why are you bummed? Last night sounds awesome!" this puzzled me I admit.

"Well now I'm sad that we won't see each other much. And I'll miss him and He'll probably meet some gorgeous, smart, non-aggressive girl at his nerd school and dump me!" furious tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Aww Sam. Freddie's smitten with you! He won't do that he loves you. Oh Sam." I dashed around the table to hug my best friend. She began chuckling and pointed to the T.V.

"Commercial break is over." I joined the laughter and pulled her by the wrist to the couch. T.V will take her mind off things.

* * *

Sam left about half an hour ago to take a nap at home. It wasn't long until my door burst open revealing my other best friend.

"Carly, we need to talk." Freddie strode past me heading up to the studio.

"Oh hello?" he was already gone.

I sighed and ran up the stairs after him, curious to what he wants to talk about. When I got there he was pacing the floor. Excitedly?

"Umm what's up Freddie?" I side stepped past him and slouched into my favourite beanbag.

"I've made a decision!" he thrust his arms up in the air gloriously.

I raised my eyebrows and flipped my hand around gesturing for him to explain further.

"I'm going to go to the same college as Sam!" my mouth hung open.

"That's great, but isn't your nerd college, umm i mean isn't the one you originally chose got better facilities?" he shook his finger at me and smirked.

"That's what I thought too! But I looked up her college website and their facilities are just as good as Coldfren's, so I contacted them last night as soon as I found out and said they have one open space and I accepted!" He did a little victory dance, much like when he won locker 239, Gibby updated me on that one.

"WOW Freddie, Sam is going to be ecstatic!" I jumped out of my beanbag and swiftly hugged him.

"I hope so, but I need your help..." he trailed off; I wondered why he told me before Sam.

"Go on..." this should be interesting.

"Well you know Socko's uncle owns a five star restaurant."

"Mmhmm, Foodson, yes he does..." what a weird family hahaha

"Well do you think you can convince Spence, to convince Socko, to convince Foodson to get Sam and Myself a quiet table for two?" Ohhh that slick dog. I chuckled.

"Of course I will! is that how you're going to tell her?" he blushed and smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah" he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

_**A/N sorry this chapter isnt really direct  seddie but its a little filler and you need this chapter to clear things up between the previous chapter and the next one :)**_


	6. Table for two

_**disclaimer: do not own Carly**_

_**A/N ok so i just came of holiday so sorry about the lateness! as soon as i got back i started writing tho so :)**_

* * *

6. Table for two

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Dude seriously, where are you taking me?" I played with the hemming of my new, blood red, dress, trying to figure out Freddork's purpose.

"Sam, it's a surprise, I already told you that..._1..2..3..4..5..6..7.._...eight times!" he counted on his fingers, briefly letting go of the steering wheel. I sighed.

"But you've already taken me on that picnic, stop spoiling me dammit!" I jabbed my figure into his neatly toned arm, earning a disgruntled glance from Freddie.

He shook it off and returned his focus on the road, lightly tapping his fingertips on the wheel to the rhythm of an unfamiliar song. Giving up on my attempts to get him to spill, I decide to try and figure out where we are headin' myself.

Ok, so we've just passed out of high town and its evening so it isn't shopping or anything usually done in daylight hours. We're going somewhere fancy as I was informed that wearing sneakers and shorts were not suitable (though I wish I knew where we were going before hand so I could argue that they are in fact suitable). It's around 7:30pm and I haven't eaten yet so it must be food, MUST be because he would never let me go hungry for no reason, he knows I'll annihilate him otherwise.

...okay so it's a restaurant...great.

"Ughh I wish you wouldn't conjure up these 'good memory's' It's like your breaking up with me!" I lifted my foot up onto the dashboard and watched his expression change from calm, to disappointed to horrified.

"Sam, why would I take you somewhere to break up with you, one: that would be a waste of money and two: why would I break up with you?" his expression returned to calmness but mine deepened into resent.

"You would break up with me because: I torment you, hurt you, embarrass you, I'm not frilly and girly, I'm abrasive and... You will find a girl opposite to me in your far away college who would be perfect for you." He shook his head and smiled, my mouth hung open at his response.

We turned into a small parking lot behind a fancy looking building with old styled windows, draped with tropical flowers and huge wooden doors. He opened my door for me and walked me to the front door.

In huge calligraphic writing above the old fashioned door it read: le pétale rouge. Oh boy was it fancy!

Freddie walked us to a blue and silver podium where a large bald guy with pink flushed skin, wearing a white chef outfit stood beside a skinny guy with a black suit and a slick blonde ponytail. Freddie smiled at the two men and shook the larger guy's hand.

"Benson, and Puckett" he stated happily.

"Ahh yes, you look exactly as I imagined, such attractive kids eyy!" the larger guy joyfully responded. He raised his arms in the air gesturing to himself and the restaurant.

"And I am Foodson, owner of this fine establishment!" he informed us. He seems very friendly and nice, not the snotty posh twits you picture owning a 5 star like this, I couldn't help but choke a giggle at the name none the less.

Mine and Freddie's attention was then captured by the skinny man who chuckled at my gobsmacked expression.

"Table for two?" he wiggled is eyebrow at Freddie and nodded at me before proceeding to show us to our...um... table for two...god that sounds like a cheesy movie.

* * *

So after we ordered our meals, steak, steamed veggies and fries for Freddie and chicken ratatouille for me with a bottle of rosé between us, he got to business.

"So how's your meal Sammy?" I looked up and glared at him, finishing my mouthful.

"Great, thank you" I kept it short and sweet still angry at his kindness and reaction in the car.

"Sam, I think you were definatly right in the car" he briefly paused to taken in my hurt expression, "yeah I will find a girl perfect for me in college and I will love her so much!" he continued eating like what he had just said was as normal as stating his favourite breed of dog.

I dropped my fork then exploded.

"YOU JERK!" I pushed myself away from our 'table for two' and pointed my finger at him, whisper shouting. "You, you said you wouldn't take me here to break up with me and you're doing it anyway, I misunderstood you Fredward Benson...you are a normal boy!"

Tears stained my cheeks, I can't believe I let another stupid male hurt me, Sam Puckett, again!

I attempted to stride passed him and make my awesomely dramatic exit, one Carly would be proud off but a larger hand than mine held my stomach. His arm wound round me and pulled me onto his lap.

Before I had a second to protest his lips crushed into mine, the warmest, softest lips that have ever touched my skin.

My anger lessened and regained in the two minutes he managed to kiss me for, It lessened because feelings do not suddenly vanish just because their a jerk, it takes time, and it again increased because how can this jerk kiss me after what he just said!

I finally found my sense to push away from him with two hands, and before i could slap him and dash out of this place he pressed an envelope onto my lap. I looked at this mysterious gesture and he nodded me on to open it...

"What I don't understand?" It's an exception letter to the college I am attending...with his name on the top?

"Sam, YOU are the perfect girl for me, and I love You so so so much!" he kissed my cheek and held me tighter to him, I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, taking in his consuming chocolate irises.

"Soo am I still a jerk?" he played with a tassel of my hair focusing on curling it around his finger.

"Yes, that was not funny dude" he frowned and stared into my eyes, begging for forgiveness. "But you're my jerk." He smiled and carried my back to the podium, not caring who watched.

"Ahhah I see you enjoyed the table for two?" the guy with the blond ponytail gave a hearty titter, Freddie rolled his eyes and I rested me head into his neck, suddenly feeling sleepy and not minding we missed half of dinner and all of desert. I am completely worry free now; my dork is going to my college for me!


	7. Packing

7. Packing

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"Mom...MOM" God sometimes I wish that woman _was_ on my butt from the second I pronounced the letter 'M' like the old days...sheesh."**MOM**" finally. She comes running to my side from the kitchen.

"What is it Freddie-bear, are you hurt?" actually, no I don't wish for her old mothering habits, just for her to answer me normally...and not to search me for broken bones every half hour!

"Mom I'm fine, I just need to know where my bank details are." She straightened her blouse and calmed from over- motherly mother mode to normal mother mode... well almost normal?

"Oh. Well then, have you checked the third draw to the left." She nodded at me but after I shrugged she sighed and continued. "In the kitchen."

"Oh, thanks Mom" I tapped her on the shoulder and proceeded to our kitchen.

To think, this won't be MY kitchen soon. It will be Mom's kitchen, only mom's kitchen. And this place won't be my home; I won't be living directly across the hall from Carly and Spencer. Of course we live close enough to visit The Shay's but it won't be the same.

It' won't be a bad thing, Sam and I are going to rent an apartment together closer to the college, we can still do ICarly and move on a little bit in our lives at the same time.

**Carly's P.O.V**

Gosh, I didn't realise Sam had so much stuff at my place! Over the years I guess it just built up! She's currently running around my room packing clothes and making short stops to my mini fridge for refreshments and snacks.

"Ok that's the last one!" Sam pulled me up from my bed and we started happy jumping and screaming, like most girls do...even Sam!

"Yay you're moving in with Freddie!" I screamed, still happy jumping clutching onto each other's arms.

"I know! It's so exciting!" she stopped jumping and pointed to herself with her thumb "I feel independent" I raised my eyebrow at her seriously then we burst into laughter and fell onto my bed clutching our sides.

* * *

After the laughing fit ended, we went downstairs and watched some Girly cow reruns on the couch with popcorn (which Sam drenched with two cups of butter behind my back!).

"So Carly" She turned her attention to me, muting the TV. "Don't you want to move out of this place, like become more independent now that we're headin' off to college?"

I lifted my elbow onto the back of the couch and then rested my head on my hand, running over the answer I was about to give her that had been permanently in my mind since graduation.

"Well, I could but I can't leave Spencer on his own in this big empty apartment with only Mrs. Benson, his many fishes and occasionally Socko for company." Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought over my answer.

"Spence'll be fine, he's a big boy now" She reached over and pinched my cheek, putting on a cutesy baby voice on to emphasise 'Big boy'.

"Yeah well, my college is closer to here than yours. About a 20 minute drive, yours is a 45 minute drive not including traffic!"

Sam shrugged and let it go. I sigh and return upstairs to my room to talk to Griffin on the phone.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Bang. Freddie bursts through the Shay's door and practically runs towards me. He lifts me up bridal style and swings me around. When we stop swinging I give him a sceptical look and he just chuckles.

His laugh is so contagious I find myself giggling, like his chuckle is the rhythm and my giggle is the melody. A perfect tune.

"I've finished packing!" Freddie let my legs go but held even tighter to my torso with both hands, so he was basically lifting me up in a hug. He once again spun me around.

"Dude that's great, I just finished too, I've got some boxes here and then more at mine...I mean Mom's!" he gently put me down and passionately kissed me on the lips.

"Sam, we're moving in together!" he smiled with his eyes, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Nub, I know" We knuckle touched and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

* * *

_**A/N not such a great chapter I know. I told one of the readers I would update today and I think the packingis an important filler 'cause it may be confusing going strait into moving in, well maybe not so confusing, but I wanted to write this short chapter to relieve the tension of getting back into regular writing/posting. so I hope you enjoyed this surreal crap chapter. R&R xx ;)**_


	8. Imove in

_**Disclaimer: .. :(**_

* * *

8. Imove in!

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Wow. Wow. Like... WOW! This place looks so amazing now it's filled with our stuff.

"Dude. This place looks awesome with our stuff filling it!" Sam exclaimed. _My girl!_

I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder; it's been a long tiring day. I chuckle to myself about how cliché this moment seems. Me and Sam cuddling looking at our new home together, the start of our new life. Now all we need is the credits and a weird mushy song to complete this moment.

"Hey nub, what's with the chuckling?"She looked up at me with puzzled eyes and I shook my head, shaking off the laugh.

"Doesn't matter..." she punched me in the gut. "Ow! Geez ok I was just thinking how cliché this must look, well it 'did' look until you wailed on me!" Sam just shrugged, pecked me on the lips and ran into the bedroom.

Sighing, I made my way to the fridge, which the only contents happened to be Sam's 'travelling' fat cakes, as she had informed me. I shrug, grab one and head for the couch, Sam's j'mamaw's old couch that she kept in storage for us, but we are soo getting a new one tomorrow!...there's stains. Stains that I don't even wanna know where they came from.

Anyway, Sam won't mind if I eat one of her fat cakes... well she will, but I don't mind her beatings. I flop down onto the couch bouncing three times on the aged springs. The bouncing sound continues.

I scratch my head and search for the culprit. I peek my head around the bedroom door to find Sam bouncing and twirling on our new double bed, a gift from my mother who would practically explode if she saw Sam doing this.

I swallow the rest of my (Sam's) fat cake and run up behind her to squeeze her hips, causing her to squeal, probably the most girly sound Sam's ever made apart from her giggling.

"Eeeee, what the? Freddie!" I climbed up onto the bed and stood next to her, until she slammed me down causing me to bounce around on my back. Gosh mom got a springy bed!

Sam threw her head back and giggled, closing her eyes in the action. I took my chance and pulled her down on top of me. She ceased giggling and shock blemished her face.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Yeah honestly Carls there was like fifteen stains on that couch" I lay on the kitchen table, hair hanging off the edge.

"Ew ok Sam I believe you. I'm not sitting on that! How could you sit on something like that?" she squealed down the phone.

"*sigh* well you bend your knees, stick your butt out lower-"

"SAM I KNOW HOW TO SIT DOWN" I laugh down the line at her, she knows I'm only messin' but she still gets wound up! Ahh Carly.

"Calm down Carlotta sheesh. No but seriously be bought a new couch this morning" she sighed.

At that point my stomach grumbled so I sat up swung my legs over the edge and hopped down, planning to rummage through our fridge.

"Speaking of new couch, do you think Spence can get those guys who helped move his nerdy space thing to take J'mamaw's couch to the dump?" I opened the fridge door, the little light inside pinging on.

"Sam those guys were rip-""OH MY GOD, HE'S DEAD" I intervened, and with good reason too, the dork ate one of momma's fat cakes!

"Sam what happened, who's dead? SAM!" Carly frantically questioned me.

"Nubkins ate one of my fat cakes!" Carly sighed with relief and impatience (probably because she had to put up with our bickering, fighting, pranks and kissing for years) "gotta go Carls, see ya later" I put the phone down and grabbed my paintball gun from the cupboard below the sink.

I put my back against the bathroom door, slowly and quietly turning the door knob, which wasn't locked...stupid Fredward.

"_...What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I suppose to say when I'm all chocked up and you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah; I'm falling to pieces..."_

_Aww cute singing voice!... shut up Sam! _Im'a nail him! I gently stepped into the bathroom and peeled back the shower curtain.

"You a dead fat cake stealing nub!" I pelted him with at least fourteen paintballs of various colours, by the end he looked like Spencer's sculpture of himself.

"Aww Sam I'm in the shower!" he tried to cover up his ...ehem... _manhood_ even though I've seen it all before.

* * *

**Carly's P.O.V**

"Mrs Benson I can't believe you brought that!" The crazy mother of my best guy friend was currently hauling a rather large first aid kit out of the elevator in Sam and Freddie's new apartment block.

"Well a lot of things can go wrong in a new apartment and I haven't had chance to check for danger yet so this is a very necessary precaution!" I sigh and desperately tug on Spencer's shirt, motioning for him to try and stop her from ruining my best friend's party. He nodded.

"You know Mrs Benson, when we get in there I'll check the place for you and make sure that Freddie keeps the first aid kit under his bed, I'll personally place it there" he reached his arm out for the large box which resembled a suitcase.

Mrs Benson monitored his expression for a second, debating on whether to trust him. After about a minute she almost reluctantly handed him the first aid kit.

"Okay now that's sorted, what apartments their lil Carly'O" Spencer ruffled my hair using his normal quirky tone of voice to address me.

"Hmm, 6Y, over there" I pointed to a yellowish beige door with black lettering '6Y'.

* * *

_**A/N yay so boring..maybe...yes but next chapter is a party-double yay- and maybe another dream hmmmm...I've said too much :P R&R xxx**_


	9. Passed out party dreams

_**A/N hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it :)**_

_**I do (not) own Icarly...well A gurf can dream!**_

* * *

9. Passed out party dreams.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"Okay everyone now that you're all here" despite my efforts everyone carried on talking obviously not hearing my attempt to give a speech. "BE QUIET" I screamed, a trick I learnt from Sam, and in this moment it was a very useful one. Everybody turned their attention to me and Sam patted my back whispering "good job" in my ear.

"Okay, now you're all here, and paying attention" I mumbled the last bit but everyone heard, people laughed, I like being funny.

"Myself and Sam would like to thank you all for the home-warming gifts you got us... That's about it soo thanks!" I lifted my glass in the air and everyone followed accept Sam who was rummaging through the pile of gifts.

When everyone had continued their conversations I joined Sam's side, wrapping my arm around her waist. She straightened her back and looked up at me, sapphire eyes twinkling.

"Whatcha looking for?" I questioned, being captured into her magnificent eyes.

Sam put her hands on my shoulders and rested her head on my chest; I instinctively wrapped my other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"The catch" she whispered into my chest, hiding her face in my sweater.

"What do you mean, Sammy?" I pulled her off my chest, hands firmly on her shoulders, watching her from arms length away. She sighed looking at the floor.

"Well everything just seems so perfect, there's just bound to be a catch somewhere in this situation" She raised her hands in the air, palms up and slowly moved her gaze to my face, taking in my sombre expression, no less sombre than hers.

"Sam don't be so stupid," I playfully 'punched' her chin "there's no catch, this is life...and I see a Bacon glazer/Fryer!" I lifted said box from the top of the girt pile and shook it in front of Sam.

As expected she grabbed the box and jumped up and down squealing happily.

"Holy crab, who's this from!" I opened my mouth to answer, 'her mother', but she spoke before I could. "Who cares? This is the chizz, oh my god it's got Fried chicken flavour glazing! C'mon!".

I chuckled and followed her into the kitchen to make her chicken/bacon.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

"okay Mrs. Benson, yes Freddie knows where the medical kit is." God will this psychopath not leave!

"But do you know how to de-wax his ears, Sam it's a very important procee-"

"ALRIGHT I KNOW LEAVE ALREADY!" This woman just won't take a hint.

"Samantha!" Ughh! "Indoor voices!" okay this lady needs to leave!

"Mmm Mrs. Benson" I put on my sweetest voice and sickliest smile. "All of the other adults have left now, its nine, I should be making sure Freddie is ready for bed." She gave me an approving look. JACKPOT!

"Oh Sam, do you" she began

"Hushhh, yes I know how to give him a tick bath, that DVD you sent us was very informative." I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh ok then. Good. BY FREDDIE" she shouted into the apartment I nodded and gave her a little wave before hastily slamming the door, then locking it.

"Alright people now the real party can begin!" I clapped my hands together and my old classmates cheered.

The remaining party guests were: Carly, Griffin (yeah their dating...again!), Gibby, Tasha, Wendy, rip off Rodney, some of Freddie's AV dorks (I never did learn their names), Jeremy (Former Germy, turns out Mrs Benson got to him AND actually cured him!) and Harper, everyone remembers Harper. Right?

"Let's crack this baby open!" Griffin revealed three bottles of wine and the largest bottle of champagne I've ever seen!...and momma's seen some champagne, I has style!

Again everyone cheered and Tasha handed out some glasses.

Next thing I know everyone but me is passed out on the floor and couch surrounded by glasses, I go to the bedroom to find Freddie also passed out on the bed. I give in to my drooping eyelids and flop onto the bed next to him, both of us laying the wrong way round.

* * *

**Freddie's P.O.V**

_I wake up with my surroundings hazy. I must have drunk WAY too much last night._

"_Sweetie, Can you get the mail, my hands are tied up!" Sam's voice wavered up the stairs to me._

_I lifted myself off of the mattress, sheets falling to the floor in the process. Groaning, I stretched myself off the bed and scratched the back of my head whilst I yawn._

_My bare feet pit-pattered down the laminate stairs till I got to the bottom and slipped my slippers on. No pun intended...is that a pun? I don't know I'm a tech guy not the funny one!_

_I opened the big white front door and made my way down the neat lawn, admiring the pink, blue and purple pansies lined up against the white picket fence._

_When I got to the end of the lawn, I opened up the mailbox engraved 'Bensons', and got the mail as instructed._

_I flicked through the mail on my way back to the house. "Bill, bill, build a bra catalogue, church leaflet, bill, Card?" I got to the kitchen and put the mail on the table apart from the card, addressed Mr and Mrs Benson._

_I removed the Card from the envelope; on the front was a champagne bottle and confetti. It read:_

'_Dear Sam and Freddie,_

_Congratulations on your 6__th__ wedding anniversary! Sorry this is late, Darren couldn't find the address book, you guys having two homes doesn't help! And you have moved ALOT. Anyway, Freddie I can't believe you made it this long, I gotta give you props! And Sam, well done, you're becoming less abrasive with age. :) I have a gift for you, but you'll have to wait till Darren and I visit next month, It's been too long, hope your having fun in California...wonder how long you'll stay there? Anyway I'm no good at writing Cards/letters (As Darren tells me) Give my love to the kids._

_ Love, your good friend Carly xxx'_

_I chuckled and passed the card to Sam, who had finished hanging out the laundry. She also laughed when she read it muttering 'oh Carly'._

_I walked to her side and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. She set the card down on the table and turned to me._

"_You know, I think I want to stay in California for good now." She nodded as she concluded this thought._

_I raised my eyebrow. "You sure this time Princess (no longer Puckett)" she nodded and stood on tip toes to kiss my nose. "And what about the holiday home in Spain?" she tapped her chin with her finger thinking it over._

"_I think we should keep that there too, my Spanish talking baby" she tickled my stomach and turned to flick through the rest of our mail._

"_El punto bueno mi italiano que habla, la carne que adora a princesa" she giggled, looking up from the catalogue in her hands, signalling that she had no idea what I just said._

_The back door swung open and my very muddy son trailed in. "Daddy!" he jumped up and latched himself to me, waist height, and he slowly slid down my legs._

"_woah there buddy, shhh calm down I'll pick you up now" he immediately stood up and lifted his arms in the air, jumping up and down. I lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist and looked into my eyes very seriously with his blue eyes._

"_Guess what I found in the garden Daddy" he whispered, looking around the kitchen searching for any unwanted presence, his sister for instance._

"_What did you find, James?" his eyes widened in glee, glad he could tell me. _

"_A tiger, rawr!" he pawed my face gently to accompany his whisper-rawr._

"_Really! Do you won't to go outside and show daddy?" he nodded and squirmed for me to let him down._

_He ran into the garden ahead of me and Sam chuckled._

"_I wonder if you where that imaginative when you were four" I opened my mouth to answer but she beat me to it._

"_Naw, he got that from momma, You're too dorky to be that creative" I poked my tongue out at her and ran out to the backyard to find James and his 'Tiger'._

"_Daddy, over here!" Crouched behind a bush, he beckoned me over. _

_I crouched down beside him and looked in the direction he was pointing._

_There on the tree swing I built last summer, was a seven year old girl with deep brown eyes and mousy brown hair wearing an oversized orange cuttlefish top (a present from Carly)and black leggings._

"_Silly that's your sister" I tapped his nose with my finger and he nodded._

"_I know" he said simply and he ran towards her, pouncing onto her lap._

"_ouch James!" she giggled and tickled him under the chin causing him to burst into a fit of giggles aswell._

_I smiled and turned to get my video camera from inside to record this moment, but turns out Sam had been filming the whole time. She smiled at me from behind the lense._

"_Alexa, James look at mommy!" I called and both their heads whipped up. I wrapped my arm around Sam's shoulder and watched our children tickle each other on the swing._

"uhh Sam" I stirred, in the early process of waking up.

"Yeah Fredwad." I opened my eyes to see crystal blue orbs above me. Sam's eyes. "you okay?" she continued.

I sat up and Inspected the room, sure as ever it was our bedroom in our new apartment, we were still late teens.

"Yeah, uh is everyone still here?" she scrunched and unscrunched the duvet in her hands, concentrating on the motion.

"No, I kicked 'em all out over an hour ago." She smirked and looked up at me, smoothing the now crinkled covers.

"oh cool, what time is it?" I wonder how long I've been passed out for? No more drinking for me for a while.

"Ten thirty, anything else you want to ask me before breakfast?" she raised her eyebrows and patted her stomach tenderly.

"Yeah, would you ever wanna live in California...or Spain?" she stared at me questionably and stood up.

"Hmm random. Well, hot, check, check. Yeah sure whatever. Now c'mon Fredbag! Take me to chucky cheese!" ahah!

"Lo que usted dice, mi futura esposa" Sam didn't hear, she was already by the front door putting her shoes on.

* * *

_**A/N okay you are going to have to use an internet translator for Spanish to English, because I wrote it, now you do some of the work! lol I love you guys really...but you still have to do it yourselves! R&R xxx**_


	10. Sorry!

_**I am soooo sorry I havnt updated in like FOREVER! my laptop got a virus, from facebook! so i just got it fixed and it had to be wiped :( so I lost the chapter I was going to updat and can't remember a thing I put, so again sorry it will take a while for me to get back on track with this story :'(.**_

_**but whilst I was laptopless I did write some oneshots on paper so if you look at my seddie shorts fanfiction you should find some new one shots later on today :/**_

_**oh and I need to say this!:**_

_**My brother is totally unaware of the whole creddie vs seddie thing altogether. we were watching iWill date freddie and when Sam was telling Valerie shes crazy for wanting to date the 'dork' at the start, my brother said "you can tell shes only being meen 'cause she has a crush on freddie" iwas like "WHAT" he doesnt know i ship seddie remember and he was like "common, its obvious they like eachother, they should just go out allready!" I swear I almost died...EVEN MY BROTHER CAN SEE IT!**_


	11. Chucky not so lucky, pity for the kitty

10. Chucky not so lucky, pity for the kitty

**Sam's P.O.V**

We took our usual seats at ChuckE. cheese and ordered our usual meals. I always have the mixed meat feast and Freddie has the six cheese supreme, after his mom finally let him eat cheese (which she always protested was just unhealthy, mouldy milk...) Freddie found he loved what he'd been missing out on.

Trina had taken our orders, she's my favourite waitress here, ever since my first experince here at aged six I've always looked up to her. Trina's fiesty and doesnt take crap of anyone, she once floored a guy who complained about her 'lack of enthusiasm' whilst serving, but she didn't get fired because the guy paid triple his bill just so she would set him free. Now don't tell me she's not a good role model, 'cause I'll floor anyone who does! Hehe.

However, Trisha did not serve our meals.

The unfamiliar waiter who did was very tall and pale, he looked up at me through his skater-like auborn hair as he placed my large pizza before me.

"Bit old to be eating with a _friend_ here, arn't you babe" He put emphasis on 'friend' as he swiftly smirked in Freddie's direction, Freddie who was now scowling and grinding his teeth together.

"Maybe, but, this is not my freind, this is my BOYfriend. Now _Chucky_, you must be new here because a. I've never had the displeasure to see youre face around here, and b. you would know I've been coming here every month since I was six and am known by practically all employee's." I informed the lanky boy who I assume is 21. He shrugged

"Well, the name's Eric not chucky...and uhh every month you say, intresting, well I'll be seeing you around then babe" He said nochalently before taking a glance at Freddie. "And I have a feeling I won't be seeing _you_ around so don't be surprised when blue eyes visits more frequently just to see me" Freddie stood up and approached,_ Eric, _looking eye to eye.

"You're awfully sure of yourself for someone who's going to be crying over a broken nose" Freddie threatened, obviously shocking both myself and the jerky waitor. Eric raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Oh and who's going to break my nose ey...you?" He attempted to sound tough but his voice wavered as Freddie practically growled at him and took a step closer.

"Well, if I don't 'blue eyes' surely will" Freddie reasoned on my behalf. Eric chuckled once more glancing at me.

"Haha, dude are you nuts, she's tiny! like she can-" yelping broke out and Eric fell to the ground, clutching his nose as blood gushed down his shirt. Freddie looked up at me, his fist still held up in place where he had struck Eric as promised. I mouthed wow at him and he peered down at the boy he had harmed.

People began to stare and employee's began to emerge from surrounding tables, even a little girl began crying at the sight of the bloodied boy.

"RUN!" I yelled at Freddie, Grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit. I halted halfway through our escape and signeled Freddie to wait for a second. I sprinted back to the table, grabbed both our pizza's and shoved them in my purse before kicking Eric in the stomach and dashing back to Freddie and pulling through the door.

We didnt stop running till we were blokcs away. We laughed as we kept running, and as we slowed to a stop I sat on a nearby bench and pulled out our pizza's which had smeared sauce and toppings all over the inside of my handbag. I lifted up his pizza, he lifted his eyebrows and shook his head smirking, before excepting his pizza and taking a seat next to me.

"You are the only girl, no, you are the only _person _I know who would stuff pizza into their bag" he chuckled, taking a bite into his own pizza.

"Well Frednub, we actually slept till noon, so we missed breakfast, and its 2pm now so I'M STARVING" I reasoned, also munching my lunch. He nodded, acnolodging my excuse with a thoughtfull expression on his face.

"I'm shocked y'know" I said between bites.

"huh? at..." _Freddie you're so slow..._

"Well, hmmm at your eating pace...god...You punching that creep. duh!"

"Oh, are you...disapointed?" He looked me in the eye's before returning his gaze to his pizza as he picked at the cheese. I punched his arm.

"Are you serious? THAT WAS AWESOME! I didn't even know you had it in ya! I mean I already figured you let me win _our_ fights now, but you just took him out as if it's an everyday task!" He smirked and blushed, returning his gaze to myself.

"soo, you approve" he asked, eyes glistening. I chucked my pizza crust in the trash can beside me and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Always" I told his chocolate eyes before shutting them out of my veiw to kiss his cheesy lips. Literally.

He also chucked his pizza for the trash can but after a cat screeched we broke apart to see the damage. As expected a cheese and tomato covered cat prowled up to us and rubbed up against Freddie's legs.

"I think it forgives you" I said staring at the purring cat. Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Forgives me? It's covering my pants with pizza topping!" he exclaimed.

"Well you did it to it first!" I protested picking up the white and ginger kitten and scowling at him for a second. "Look at what he did to you" I spoke to the cat who continued to purr.

"sorry" Freddie said looking at me, I frowned.

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to!" I pointed out to him.

"You want me to talk to the cat" he said with a puzzled expression, I nodded, he let out a sigh "okay, Cat, I'm sorry for dumping my lunch on you...but really it's a pretty girls fault for distracting me" I thumped him and he poked his tongue out at me. So naturally, I bit his tongue, leading him to let out a scream which caused the cat to run for the bushes.

"Aww Freddie! see what you did" I said throwing my hand up in the air "You scared the kitty!"

"you wit mwy twung!" He fretted with said tongue poking through his lips.

"Well you shouldn't have poked it at me...it's rude" his eyes widned

"owhh awand ithhss not wude to bite mwy twung!" he protested and I shrugged, getting bored.

"Well I am 's what you love about me. C'mon lets go home" It's still weird saying that, but in an exciting way I guess. Freddie shrugged and stood up. I slipped my hand in his and rubbed my thumb across his to show im sorry. He kissed my hand to show his acceptance and lead us back to our apartment building.

* * *

_**A/N: okay sorry for the gap, but i'm sure you don't want to hear my numerous reasons again! and I'm also sorry for this crappy chapter, I did have an awesome chapter BUT obviously my laptop got wiped and therefore bye bye chapter :(**_

_**I'll try better for my next chap, promise! R&R xxx**_


	12. Raining Nightmares, Raining paint

_**A/N ahh so it's like 2am as I write this and I can't get to sleep because it's pouring down with rain outside my window... Well I say its the rain but honestly I can't remember the last time I fell asleep BEFORE 2:30am, there's something wrong with me :o. So I thought I'd tell you this because when it's 2am and you're bored what else is there to do than carry on with your fanfic? ALOT...yes... but I figured I better get this next chap done :L .**_

_**just a reminder, iCarly still isn't under my ownership, my lawyer isn't as good as Spence I'm afraid :(**_

_**

* * *

**_

11. Raining Nightmares. Raining paint.

**Sam's P.O.V**

_"Eric, no, please don't!" I beg as he choke holds Freddie up against our fridge. The red headed boy just grins at me and grasps Freddie tighter, turning his face magenta. Freddie tries to scream in agony but only dry wrasps pitifully escape his bloodied lips. Tears thrash down my cheeks as I stand from my huddle in the corner of the living room, Eric menacingly stares me down, threats in his eyes, But I slowly edge my way closer, focusing on my sufficating boyfriend to give me strength. _

_"Thats not so smart little girl, Even your poor excuse of a boyfriend can't stand up to me, he can't __even__ fight for you!" Shallow chuckles echo into my ears and quake my soul as I shuffle closer to the culprit. _

_"Freddie..." I plea to him as barely a whisper. His strained brown eyes avert to me and cry apologetically. I get closer still, confused as why it's so hard for me to move. I clasp the palm of my hand to my forehead as images of the room before me blurr and duplicate. Three sets of eager green eyes watch me in anticipation, three sets of disheartened, dying brown eyes sullinly roll back into the head of which they belong. My breathing harshens getting shallower and I crash to the floor. My eyelids droop and before betryingly closing, I watch as Freddie lifelessly rolls under the kitchen table..._

"Sam...SAM!" warmth taps onto my cheeks. "Baby wake up, Sam.." his sweet voice lingers in my ears. I open my eyes, Freddie smiles down at me with his fingers curled around my face. "Are you okay?" He whispers, concern now masking his features.

I nodd. "Yeah, just a bad dream," I stare at the beige bedroom wall as flashing images of my dream replay in my mind."a really bad dream" I add.

"Well it's okay now, I got you. You're safe." Freddie pulled my face in his direction, brushing my bangs off my face with the back of his hand and softly pressing his lips to my sticky forehead. He kept his lips there for a moment and I closed my eyes letting the safeness embedd me. His safeness.

Freddie pulls away and I crack my eyes back open. He studies me for a second, looking at each square inch on my face in turn. My eyes. My nose. My forehead. My lips. My cheeks. My chin...everything. Then he looks towards our bedroom window, where the curtains are slightly parted. He consentraights on the window, listening. I also listen, pitter-pattering rythems entice me sending chills down my spine. Freddie feels this and studies me once more.

"It's raining. you only have nightmares when it rains" Freddie pointed out correctly. Yes I only have a bad dream when it rains. Not everytime it rains thankfully, that would be a problem seeing as I live in Seattle. But ever since I was a little girl My nightmares had been partnered with rain. Melanie and My Mom called them 'raining nightmares' and as I got older I called it coincedence and due to the fact of where I live.

I shrug at Freddie in the silence, feeling he wanted some sort of an answer or signel I was consious. Happy at my overcome calmness he lies back down into the bed and lets me rest my head on his chest as he did. He stroked my head, helping me drift back into dreamless sleep as he usually did. This time was no acception, in no time I was peacefully resting in his arms.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

In no time Sam was softly breathing onto my chest as acknolageble sleep. I continued to stroke her head, finding the action quite soothing to myself. No-one wants to experince their loved one having a nightmare, no-one wants to experince _Sam_ having a nightmare. It's hearbreaking really. She clutches and un-clutches the bed sheets as painful wimpers escape her lips, tears stain her cheeks and sweat her forehead. Her breath breaks into short gasps like someone is choking her under water and her body stiffens in the most uncomfortable of posistions. _And her face looks lost_, like she is a five year old abandoned on the side of a railway track all alone without explanation or even a goodbye before being left to tough it out alone. It's a painful experience watching that, most definatly hearbreaking.

But all in all. I'm glad I am the one person she wakes up to. That someone who can reassure her everything is alright and that she is safe. And I get the benifits of her soft even breaths and cute unconciouse smile as I sooth her back to sleep.

* * *

**Spencer's P.O.V**

"Yeah dude ofcourse, I'll be there in 20" I cut off the call and grabbed my storage keys. "Carly I'm going over to Seddie's! doya wanna tag along?" I shout up the stairs. Seddie, yeah we call them that now. It was a veiwer thing at first and we caught onto it so instead of saying Sam and Freddie's, its just Seddie's. Simple, right?

"Oh my gosh yeah!" scaping noises echo from above me, shortly followed by the clanging of a Carly running down the stairs. "What are we doing?" she asked as she pulled on her green jacket.

"Painting!" I shout whilst jumping in the air in a High School Musical manner. Carly giggled and followed me down to our storage locker to get the paint.

...

"Hey Spence" Freddie greeted as he stepped aside for Carly and myself to enter. "Hey Carly, how you doing?" he addressed my sister.

"Okay except your cra- uhh Your mother keeps calling round trying to teach me oral hygene...the dangers of most fruits and pressuring me to dispose of all sissors!" She chuckled at the end and Freddie just gave us both a sympathetic look. He knows better than anyone that the woman has a problem.

"CARLS!" Sam bellowed as she exited the bathroom, still in her girly cow pj's and hair sruffly tied into a bun ontop if her head. As usual the girls hugged and began flitting over whats happened in the past _week_ they hadn't seen each other. Gosh girls are weird, I mean they've been texting and emailing all week anyways!

"Uhh anyways..." I began telling freddie as I awkwardly moved around the babbling best buds. "I got you, electric blue!" I lifted up the tub thrashing my head around in a rocker fashoin. "Lovers red" i swapped the blue tub for the red in my grip and raised my eyebrows suggestivly "aaaannnnd! Midnight purple!" I placed all three tubs on the ground and lifted my arms in the air in a showman way. At this piont everyone was staring at me so I also bowed.. "Ahh thank you" I said as everyone burst out laughing.

...

We made our way into their bedroom and lay down the sheets I had alos brought to protect their furnature and floor.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked, looking aroud the room.

"You didn't bring any paint brushes or rollers.." Freddie pointed out, both him and Sam looking at eachother confused. Carly looked up at me and we both chuckled.

"Oh you niave little kiddo's" I exclaimed ruffling their hair.

"You don't _need_ brushes. This is Spencer, he knows the best of the best!" Carly praised. as we both knealt down and stuck our hands into the blue and red tubs.

"SPLATTER" we both screamed, 'causing both Sam and Freddie to jump backwards as we rained paint onto their walls. The two owners of these walls Carly and I were covering in paint shrugged at eachother and also stuck their hands into the tubs and joined the paint rain storm.

In no time there was a Red Freddie and Blue Sam, ofcourse they would resort to this. Carly ran into the living room, closing the door behind her leaving me with the argueing couple.

"I can't believe you splaterred me!" Freddie yelled.

"I only got a little bit on your cheek, you soaked me in paint!" Sam reasoned.

"A little bit on my cheek? Sam you wiped your paint covered hand all the way down the right side of my body" He debated, stepping closer to her.

"oh yeah!" Sam said, also stepping closer to him

"Yeah!" Freddie answered.

"You so sure red boy!" she teased foreward stepping again.

"Posative. Blue girl" their bodys were now up against each other. Both of them smirking down at eachother.

"wanna make purple?" They both asked simultainiously before makeing out right infront of me. Hmm this seems so familiar for some reasen...but I can't quite put my finger on it...ahh well.

"uhhh..." They ignored my awkward hints that I was seeing this whole charade and continued groping eachother. "WE"RE going now!" I shouted at them, Sam just simply rasied her blue hand and waved me off, splattering me with blue. Freddie slightly groaned a goodbye but it sounded more like 'ooooliiyyy'.

I Ran out of the room and grabbed Carly from their couch, pulling her out of the door for a hasty escape before _more_ purple is made.

* * *

_**A/N please review, yes this may be jank BUT c'mon its I'm tired :P xx**_


	13. Dreaming? Nooh!

_**A/N: SO THEORY...wheres Freddie's dad...who is he? And why does Freddie speak random spanish? BAM, FREDDIES FARTHER IS SPANISH! and ofcourse he devorced marissa 'cause.. well she's loony in the head! hahaha, **__**ahh idk where he is.**_

_**

* * *

**_

13. Dreaming? No...oh!

**Sam's P.O.V**

I lay my head down on Freddie's shoulder and let oout a long deep sigh.

"Sup Sammy?" He asked, peering down my way.

"Dude this is intense. I thought college was gunna be pie but after these first few weeks I'm dying. It's like school, ya know" I let out another sigh, remembering niave days when I believed in an easier life after high school.

"Uhh Sam yeah college is like school" he chuckled "What did ya expect?" I shook my head, too tired to answer, also getting bored of this conversation. I yawned, an obvious sign for Freddie to let this subject go. And he did.

"So..." he began, shifting on the bed to a sitting posistion after gently sliding me off of him. He did not continue saying whatever he wanted to, he just stared at me for a while. I closed my eyes and slowly felt myself drifting to sleep.

...

"Sam", Freddie took my hand and pulled me into sitting position also on the bed. He looked into my eyes for a moment and gulped."I love you" He said softly, fear shaking in his voice.

"Love you too Freddie?" I said, questionably to his fear. He leaned over me, lifting himself above me as to not squish my small frame, and grabbed something out of his bed-side cabnet. He sat back in his position and I turned my body to face him more directly, my eyes lingering on his clenched fist.

"I mean I really _do_ love you" His tone just as meaningful as his words, I just nodded never doubting him. My eyes kept flitting from his fist to his chocolate irises as suspence from unknown grounds boiled my blood and quickened my breathing. "And I'll always love you Samantha, always." I never liked being adressed by my fulll name, but I let it slide as it did roll effortlessly and sweetly off his tongue. "I'd love you even if you held a knife to my throat!" he chuckled. "which isn't too drastic for my meen lil kitty." what is he getting at? "I want to spend forever, no...eternity by your side" I gulped watching his fingers uncurl from the fist it once held, revealing a small purple velvet box with golden hinges. He lifed the box up to my face and poped it open.

"Marry me?" he asked, eyes gleaming almost as much as the HUGE diamond staring up at me from the box...no his eyes were shining_ more_, which is saying something because that sucker is BEAUTIFUL.

"I _hate _you" I say flirtfully, wrapping my arms around his neck and concealing myself in his kiss. After a minute we broke apart, staring into eachothers eyes.

"_Hate_ you too" He whispered, grinning widely. "But ughh, was that a yes or no?" he said, concerned for a moment. I thumped his forehead.

"You're such a nub! YES YOU FOOL!" I screamed at him, snatching the box and quickly jamming the ring onto my finger where it belonges, and it fits emacutatly. I chuck the box into the corner of our paint splattered room and embedd him with more kisses untill we both fell into blissful sleep.

...

I wake up smiling at the beautiful dream I just had. I wish it was true, but scenerios like that only happen for momma in dream form. Ahh well atleast I've got the dork, and he's bringing me bacon I see as he walks into our bedroom. He smiles when he see's I'm awake, mying on his side of the bed next to me, handing me my bacon.

"Enjoy, Benso to be" he grins at me and I just glare at him, _what! _He see's my glare and the color drains from his face.

"you're not having second thoughts are you? Or you wern't joking when you said yes? Oh please don't be pranking me Sam!" Freddie droped his face into his cupped palms and I raise my eyebrow at his crazy talk. I look down at my plate of bacon which my hands are still gripping and double take. Right there on my ring finger...WAS A RING! And that sounds stupid I know but It's the ring from my dream, big and beautiful...Freddie's words begin to make sense.

"Holy chizz that wasn't a dream!" I yelp in shock. Fredward lifts his head and gives me a puzzled look.

"You thought my proposel was a dream?" I nodd, because thinking back, when he did pull me up to sit I was on the brink of sleep.

"Well, Benson. Things like this don't happen to Sam Puckett's, they happen to Melani Pucketts!" I point out laughing and taking a huge chunck outta my bacon. Freddie shook his head disagreeing.

"I think you've got it wrong, 'cause I think Mel's still single and I just proposed to _you_, Sam Puckett, to which you said yes by the way." Freddie argued.

"Well ofcourse I said yes" I said indiferently, polishing off the res of my meat. The dork let out a huge sigh. "whats ya sighing for?" I question.

"Well I think I'm the only man who has to wait for his loved one to agree to marrying them twice" he said whilst smirking at me.

"Well you're lucky you get that beautiful moment twice." I spat back lightly.

"The frst was better" He mentioned.

"Ahh I don't know...this one has bacon!" I kidded as he pulls me into a kiss.

**...You know you're in love when reality is finally better than you're dreams.**

**

* * *

_A/N little quote my friend told me lol. and I'm feeling this story is going nowhere so I thought I'd better hurry it up and get 'em proposed lol. Yeah next time I'm writing a plot lol. please review...For the poor souls who have to wait for an answer twice i.e Freddie_**


	14. Planning

_**A/N: so earlier in this fic I obviously made Sam's mom's character COMPLETELY wrong, but oh well in this fic she's a ditzy melanie, sigh, if only I was physcic and knew before...haha oh well. Oh and I'm working on a new story ^_^ and it actually has a PLOT before hand, ima post it up when this story's over so be on the look out :D. ...enjoy...**_

_**BTW, iCarly isn't mine, if it was then Freddie woulda never had a crush on Carly..sigh..niave lil Freddie.**_

_**

* * *

**_

14. Planning.

**Carly's P.O.V**

I about died from screaming so much when Sam and Freddie told us they we're engaged, and the sight of her HUGE diamond ring didn't help. It truly is gorgeous. I take a swift glance at it now on Sam's finger and almost have a girly screaming fit again. At the moment I'm sat in _Seddie's_ kitchen opposite said couple. We're picking out flowers and arrangements for the venue, a marquee in the park where they got together.

Freddie is sat left to Sam, slightly behind her with his arms around her waist and one hand joint with hers. IT'S JUST SO DAMN ADORABLE. sigh. I wish I could have a relationship like that one day, just less vicous. Yeah, I broke up with Griffin a few months ago after I found out about the engagement. Sam and Freddie getting engaged made me realise that I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with Griffin, so why spend this part of my life with him? It seemed pointless. Luckily he understood and we're still friends, I'm glad.

"What about white?" Freddie suggests, pointing to a white bouque of lillies in the bridal catalouge. Sam scrunched her face up.

"It's abit boring Fredward, and hey don't white lillies symbolize death?" She directed her question at me, to which I shrugged.

"Umm I think when Spencer was 'dead'" I used airquotes to emphasise Spencers supposed death that never was "That dude gave me white lillies..." I trailed of seeing the slightly hurt and slightly annoyed look on Freddie's face.

"They don't always!" he protested. "And why would they be in this bridal magazine if they-"

"Alright alright sheesh, nub, If you want 'em so bad we'll have um, just match them with a different colour so its abit brighter." Sam interjected, patting Freddie's hand to calm him down. I smiled at the gentle interaction.

"Ooo how about pink!" I suggested, earning two raised eyebrows. "okay okay maybe pink isn't **you two**..._more me_" I mumbled. "Umm oh I know! purple, 'cause you guys always wear blue and red!" I said triumphantly.

"What we do not pfft" Sam said waving her hand at me. Freddie lightly tapped her shoulder and waved his hand infront of their bodys, making her look down to see that Freddie was wearing a blue polo shirt and she was wearing a red penny tee that said 'Salami School'. Both Freddie and I chuckled and Sam just shook her head and shoved Freddie in the chest.

"Uhh. ow!" Freddie exclaimed, rubbing his chest where she had applied force. "Uhh so our colour scheme is white and purple then?" He asked me as he glared at Sam, to which I just simply nodded.

"Well I'm bored so lets get this over with." Sam stated, throwing a pen and pad my way. "Write this down Carls." She instructed. "For the actuall ceremoney: White gazeebo to get married under,White and purple lillies to be wrapped around the gazeebo - like ivy kinda, Purple chairs, purple carpet thing for the aisle I'll walk down and whatever else ya need for a ceremony...you figure out. And for the after-party bit: White Marquee with purple drapes, white tables with purple cloths and white and purple lillies for decoration...white napkins yadda yadda yadda..." She waited for me to finish jotting down the last things she had said and I giv her an expectant look as to what else she wants. "You figure out the rest, not too hard hey Miss Carly Shay, wonderful wedding planner" She winked at me and hopped of her chair to stick her head where it usually is, in the fridge. Freddie chuckled and shrugged, making his way into their living room. I was left to continue the planning, _sigh_, I guess thats what you get for volunteering.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Chocolate"/"Vanilla" Freddie and I had said at the same time. We're wedding shopping and currently having a cake specially designed at Cupcake-Jakes. Ofcourse I want Chocolate and Freddie has opted for vanilla (the most boring of all flavours may I add)

"We'll go for chocolate" Freddie quickly says, smiling at me sheepishly. He knows not to argue with momma - smart boy.

"Triple chocolate" I add, grinning back at him as he squeezes my hand tighter in his grip. Lord, he's so girly over this whole thing, I mean I didn't think boys got _this_ excited over a wedding especially planning one. Fredderly's proved me wrong.

"Okay so let me check, you want a four layer, triple chocolate cake with white and purple cream frosting?" Tom (the guy who's gunna make our cake...he's the special cake dude, Jake only specialises in cupcakes) Says, flipping a peice of paper around on the counter infront of us with the sketch design of the cake on.

"Hmmm" I say, staring at the paper.

"Whats wrong Sam?" Freddie asks, rubbing his thumb along my knuckles.

"It's _almost_ perfect but," I rub my chin with my free hand, then snap my fingers when the idea comes to me " Ahah! how about some crystal sprinkle things" I look up at Freddie to see his confused expression, matched with Tom's.

"Umm, you know like, like...rainbow dust! yeah I want white and purple rainbow dust sprinkled all over the cake" I say proudly, Freddie smiles hugely and nodds enthusiastically.

"Yeah, thats great" He says, pecking me on the cheek. Tom agree's and makes a note beside the sketch. Freddie shakes his hand and writes hima cheque before hand, then we leave to meet Carly in the mall.

* * *

"Bye Freddie" Carly called over her shoulder as she took my by the wrist and began dragging me in the direction of the neares dress store. I managed to wriggle free and run back to Freddie, In fact I took a running jump and latched my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes widend as I did so but he securly wound his arms around my body, holding me.

"Later Fred-iancé" I whispered into his ear, Fred-iancé...yeah thats my new nickname for him, sadly it's only temporary because its a combination of Freddie and Fiancé. He laughs a little at the new name and kiss me, concealing us in our own little world. I forget everything accept his soft lips and warm breath...Untill I hear an awkward "ahkhemm" From Carly. I pull away and flirtfully wink at him, before jusmping dow and running back to Carly who is currently grinning and rolling her eyes.

"You guys are so cute" She mentions as we get a fair distance away from Freddie so he can't hear. I click my tongue and shrug.

"Whatever..." I tiredly say on a breath as I always do when Carly has something sickly sweet to say about myself and the nub.

We enter the Dress shop and Carly automatically goes girl-puke on me.

"Oh my gosh Sam, how about these!" She runs to a rack of puffy dresses with princess-like metting skirts, I bring my hand to my throat and make puking sounds. Carly's face hardens and her eyes wonder behind me before tripling in size. The sound of someone clearing their throat comes from where Carly's looking and I turn on the spot, still clutching my throat with my tongue out. A Tubby woman with blusher in such a bright pink that the color can never be acheived naturally, and jet black hair wrapped in a bun ontop of her head is giving me a stern look. I slam my mout shut and whip my hand behind my back. Carly comes forward.

"Hi, I'm Carly Shay" She offers her hand in which the woman shakes. "And this is my friend Sam Puckett" Carly gestures to me with her thumb. I give a short wave to the woman, who sourly stares at me.

"I'm Se, Nice to meet you, Carly...and Sam." The woman says sweetly, untill my name which turns her tone sour. "What are you looking for today then." The woman asks Carly, tone sweet again.

"We're looking for a wedding dress and two bridesmade dresses." Carly informs her. Sue nods And walks over to a rack.

"We have a vast selection, You can browse for a style and i'll Help you pick and taylor the perfect dress once you have" She said, patting the rack and the continuing on to sit at the desk. Carly smiles and nods, before walking over to me.

"Stuck-up much" I whisper to Carly, who stifles a giggle and shushes me.

We search almost all of the racks for the my dress but nothing feels right. Everything Carly holds up for me to evaluaate is either too girly or just plain gross, which Carly agrees on.

"Having trouble?" Stuck-up Sue asks after 45 minutes of searching and Failing.

"Umm yeah, we just can't find the right style" Carly confesses, slumping her arms down to her sides.

"Well, i could take measurements and suggest you the most suitable style." Sue suggests to Carly, avoiding eye-contact with me.

"Really? That would be great! thanks." Carly says, a little perkyer now.

"Okay, we'll do wedding dress first, come with me." Sue lightly grabs Carlys elbow and starts taking her to the front desk where the measuring tape is.

"Uhh I think you're mistaken" Carly says, taking back her elbow. Sue raised her eyebrow.

"I'm the one getting hitched" I spoke up, stepping abit closer. A disgusted look spread apon the stuck-up womans face, as if to say who would want to marry me, someone so imature. I didn't like that look...not one bit.

"Sam!" Carly screamed as I lunged at the woman and brought her to the floor. I lifted her leg up behind her, making her yelp in pain as she so obvioulsy is not flexible. Her fingernails screeched against the lamenet flooring as she struggled to crawl away, but I dragged her back and flipped her over. At that point two women emerged from the changing rooms, one in a white dress, the other dialing her mobile for the mall's security.

I jumped up off stuck-up-Sue and grabbed Carly "RUN!" I yelled as we sprinted out of the store and through the mall of busy shoppers.

"Sam. You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble." Carly bellowed between gasps, I look back with mischeives grin on my face. My best friend is clutching her side, probably a stitch from teh sudden running. We make it out of the mall and down the street before i decide we're in the clear. We slow to a stop and Carly snatches her hand back to clutch her sides as she bends over panting. I, however, am stood straight and hardly out of breath and laughing. Hard.

"Sam this isn't funny!" Carly says whn she catches her breath.

"Yeah it is. did you see her flopping on the ground" I argue. Carly laughs a little before catching herself.

"No it is not." She says quickly. "We might be banned from that mall, and I like that mall" She whined.

"Ahh I'm sorry." I say, cutting off my laughter and putting on my best puppy-dog look...the one Freddie can't resist. And apparently neither can carls.

"Oh it's okay. We just have to find somewhere else to get the dresses. that mall had four dress shops." She says half heartedly with a weak smile on her face.

"Hey how about we go out of town?" I suggest, Carly's head whips up, a glint in her eyes. "We can have a big shopping spree." I suggest.

"But you didn't even want to go shopping for your'e dress. A spree. Really?" Carly asks. I nod and put a big smile on my face, half fake and half real for her sake and my weddings. "YAY!" she screams, a **huge** grin on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW..OR STUCK UP SUE WILL BAN CARLY AND Sam FROM THE MALL FOR 15 YEARS :o**_


	15. The night before

_**A/N omg maybe you won't want to hear this because it's just a little drama in my life...BUT OMG. Okay I have a crush on this boy at school and I'm not sure if he likes me back. Alot of people have told me he does but I'm paranoid about it. And yesterday I found out that two other boy's have crushes on me!...but I only like them as friends...so complicated...and one of those boys is my crushes best friend and my crush was the one who told me he likes me! (are you confused?...keep up!) Any way I was talking to one of my bff's about being confused because those boys call me weird and 'Different from other girls' (actual quote!) And my crush hits me..I hit him too, its not real fighting just nudging and stuff. And my bff was like ' don't you get it? boys like 'different' girls and they hit you when they're crushing on you' and this boy on my table agreed and said it was true! WOAH! now that has something to do with seddie too...me and my crush 'fight' AND it has been confirmed that boys actually like slightly weird girls who are 'not like the others' and are different! LIVING DRAMA AS LIVING PROOF BABY, its gunna happen!**_

_**+:+**_

_**okay I don't own iCarly but my life is crazy enough (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

15. The night before.

**Carly's P.O.V**

Loud pinging noises filled the room as the microwave signelled the popcorn was ready. I pulled a large colorful bowl out of a lower cupboard and silently filled it with the warm snack. What worried me about this process was the blonde on my couch. Sam. The Sam Puckett, who was indeed sat on the couch and not by my side trying to eat the popcorn or even smother it in fattening butter. This is one of the most worrying experience's I have ever gone through in my entire existence... Okay I know that may be a _tad _dramatic of me to say, but seriously, something must be bugging her if she isn't eating as soon as she possibly can! I think she's worried about tomorrow.

The bowl is full to the brim and I bring it over to Sam on the couch. I put it directly infront of her on the coffee table and took a seat next to her. The popcorn remained un-touched.

"Umm, Sam?" She peeled her eyes from the space she was staring at and averted her gaze to me, a blank expression apparent. "Are you okay?" I ask, waving my hands infront of her. She shakes her head out of her trance and smiles at me, but not the confident smirk we all know and love.

"Yeah Carls. fine." She said plainly, as if she was reading a passage out in history class back at Ridgeway. I gave her a look that she often understood as I have often used it in the past. The look that says 'I'm not buying it. SPILL' . Sam sighs, acknolodging 'the look' and throws her arms up in the air.

"This is soo stupid!" She blurts out furiously staring me down, it's kind of intimidating, I almost have the urdge to crawl up into a ball and rock in the corner. She reads my scared expression and calms her fire, sighing once more. "Sorry. It's just that I'm feeling kinda scared, which is dumb because it's not a big deal. Nothing will change between me and Fredlumps right?" I open my mouth to answer but she obviously wasn't looking for my opinion. "Yeah, nothings gunna change, we'll just be eachothers forever. Well unless we get a divorce, which is also frightening." She gulps, My mouth is still open from the last time a tried to speak, so I try again, and fail. "But we won't will we, I mean I'm not gunna want to divorce him, and if things get bad and I'm too meen I'll just lighten up." I again consider speaking but before the decision is made...yep you guessed it...cut off again "Yeah we'll be fine, not big chizz." She smiles triumphantly. "Thanks for this talk Carls, really helped" She beams at me and I smile back as she reaches forward and grabs the entire bowl of popcorn, cradleing it to her chest and scooping her hand in and up to her mouth. _Glad I could help._ I inwardly laugh to myself.

The door knocks and Sam looks up at me, eyebrow raised.

"You get it, if its Frednub I'm gunna beat him up soo bad. He'll be stood at the alter with a crutch" I Give her a wild look, confused to what she's getting at. "What? We'll its bad luck for him to see me!" She clarifies, which makes me even more confused. I didn't think Sam would apply herself to that rule.

"Oh don't worry, If its Freddie _I'm_ going to beat him up" We stare at each other for a moment and then both burst out laughing.

"Umm no offence Carls, but I think I got this better." Sam said between chuckles. Another knock is made which breaks the laughter.

"Sam? Don't be mad at me but... Thats not Freddie." She raises her eyebrows at me and motions me to carry on. "I invited Melanie." I say quickly, just as quick as her expression goes from calm to furious in nano seconds.

"YOU WHAT!" she bellows. I scream and run to the door. she chases me.

"SPENCER" I yell, opening the door revieling Melanie and running back twards the kitchen. "HELP" I shout. Sam stops for a second and growls at her twin before returning to chasing me. I scream as I run but somewhere along the way I realise that even if Sam catches me, what's she gunna do? We never hurt eachother. ever. So I stop. And she stops. Mel's still at the door, mouth wide open. And we all stare at eachother. silence echoes throughout my apartment untill Spencer runs out from the direction of his bathroom, pink towel around his waist and hair lathered with a tiny rubber duck amoungst the shampoo. Another second of silence then we all start to burst out laughing, two sets of siblings laughing together.

"Wha-whats with the duck" Sam chokes out between giggles, as she points to the duck in his hair. Spencer reaches up and grasps the duck squeezing it a couple of times, causing quack-like squeeks to echo around the room with our laughs.

"Well, look he has shades!" Spencer explains thrashing his duck about in the air. We all give him crazy looks.

"Umm what do the shades have to do with it being in your hair?" I ask, Sam and Mel nodding along with my question.

"He was helping me lather" Spencer says seriously, all three of us girls laugh but he remains serious.

"What even happened? I heard you screaming Carly?" He asks still serious.

"Nothing." I giggle placing my hand on Sams arm for a moment. "now go finish your shower!" I tell him, puching him in the right direction. He says okay with a pouty face before skipping back to his shower, and after hearing a slip and 'OW' we giggled again. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SKIP WHEN WET!" I yell to him. He just makes a sad noise for an answer.

All three of us returned our gazes to eachother. Sam's rage was slowly being re-gained as she flared her nostrels at her twin. Melanie gave a shaky smile and tiny wave, to which Sam just grunted.

"Guys" I quickly yell, earning both Pucketts attention. "Why are you _this_ bad?" I wonder aloud. "I mean last time, sure there was a distinct dislike but _this_, this is just plain hatred!" I comment, Melanie opened her mouth to explain but Sam huffed once more and she snapped it quickly shut. I give my best friend a stern gaze and she sighed and leaped up the stairs, waving her hand dissmisavly at us. I sigh and walk over to the couch, sitting down. Melanie remains at the open door, staring towards the stairs.

"Well, come on in" I say and she gives me a meek smile and closes the door before joining me on the couch. "Soooo..." I say awkwardly, almost as akwardly as the way she's sat which is on the corner of the couch barely siting on the couch at all. If she had leaned forward she'll be on the floor.

"Umm, i think I know why" She pipes up, and my ears prik up. I move my hands forward gesturing for her to continue. "It's not like we had a fight or anything, actually we've barely talked since I had that 'date' with Freddie. Whenever we did see eachother she just ignored me, only talking when she had to." She sighs sadly, twirling her tiny purse in her hands.

"Well, what is it?" I ask urgently.

"I think she thinks I still like Freddie, which is stupid 'cause I only thought he was adorable I've never really had the chance to get to know him." She says all too quickly, which wasn't a problem for me because having my level of 'daffidility' - as Sam would put it - means I can understand and talk that way sometimes.

"Oh. My. God" I simply say in one word Sentence's before dashing up the stairs and then poking my head around the corner once more. "Don't move" I commanded Melanie before continueing on my search for Sam.

When I finally did find Sam, she was sitting alone in my bathroom with her fingers lightly waving in the water filled sink. I stopped by the door and watched her for a moment as I went unnoticed. The only way I could describe this scene was solemn. Did she really believe Melanie wanted to steal Freddie away from her, even worse did she think Freddie would leave her for her sister! I sigh lodley, letting Sam know my presence. Her fingers freeze for a second as she acknoledges me and then gently continue to create ripples in my sink.

"Is Melanie's theory right?" I ask sadly, Sam looks up to me and shrugs half-heartedly.

"Depends what the theory is" Venom dripped of her upset words like tears and she thrashed at the water with her palm creating a storm in my bathroom.

"She thinks you feel that she _wants_ Freddie" I explain, sitting ontop of the closed toilet.

"That would be correct" Sam said quietly and emotionless without looking at me.I sigh once more, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"No it's _in_correct actually. Mel just thought he was 'adorable' and anyways if she was planning on stealing him, _she isn't, _but If she was do you really think Freddie would leave you? He's nuts about you Sam!" Sam looks up at me and I can't tell if she believe's me yet or not. "And I'm pretty sure she's stoaked for you, she sure sounded like it on the phone. They both love you Sam, Freddie and Mel, neither would do that to you. Ever." I say reasuringly and she smiles genuinly.

"Yeah I don't think the nub has it in him to cheat on momma!" She says enthusiasticly, jumping up and pulling the plug. I stand also and we make our way downstairs.

"Oh and apologise to Mel" I say as I momentarily stop our transition downwards. Sam sighs and nods slowly.

...After the apologies are over and done with we all sunggle up on the couch with a blanket and snacks, watching gushy wedding movies.

"Arhh, if its _anything_ like this tomorrow, I'm bailing and dragging the nub to vagas!" Sam explaines as she pauses the current movie.

"Whatever you say Sam, but we all know that even you have been dreaming of a girly little wedding since we we're young. You want a big white wedding as much as the next girl." Melanie inputs, with my helpful nodding along.

"Yeah well, I _am _'Princess Puckett'" Sam pokes her tongue out and shovels more popcorn into her mouth. Melanie and I exchange glances of disgust but laugh it off as I correct her.

"Not for long." I say in a sing-songy voice, earning a confused look from Sam.

"Yeah, _Benson_" Melanie voices. Sam opens her mouth wide and the popcorn comes out.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gunna be a Benson!" Sam whailes. "You may aswell call me Nub right now" She concludes holding her head in fake pain as we burst into fits of laughter.

"Remember when I was going to be Nub?" I direct to Sam.

"Woah wait, you we're planning on marrying_ Freddie_?" Mel asks.

**"NO!"** Sam and I both screech.

"_Dipthong_, there was this hot guy with insane dance skills, Fredpuss said he was a nub, yadda yadda yadda, Carly wanted to marry him." Sam cleared up for her niave twin. Melanie's moth formed an o and I snatched the remote from Sam and continued playing the film. The twins sighed and got back into it and as they we're distracted I pulled my phone out to text Freddie. _Meh I've sen this movie a bunch of times anyway._

_To:Freddie_

_From: Carly_

_Hey. hows UR night so far? _

**To:Carly**

**From:Freddie**

_**Good, Gibby's tryin 2 convince some random old lady at the resturant that his 'religion' restricts him from wearing a shirt. :S How's Sam?**_

_To:Freddie_

_From: Carly_

_Sam's gd, had sum trouble wiv Mel earlier but we're all fine now. You're wife 2 be just contemplated the fact dat she's about 2 be a Benson. :D 1 step at a time!_

**To:Carly**

**From:Freddie**

**Awesome. :D Spence say's that He'll meet with U after he helps me get rdy so he can take Sam down the isle. **

_To:Freddie_

_From: Carly_

_So no cold feet frm U? if ther is I'm gunna to beat U senseless._

**To:Carly**

**From:Freddie**

**No cold feet. NEVER. bye Carls. Tell Sam I LOVE HER. :D**

I put my phone away and nudge Sam.

"You know Freddie loves you, right?" I whisper in her ear. She nods and smiles before returning her attention to the TV

* * *

_**A/N: a whole Chap in Carly's P.O.V? Is the world gone nuts?...no, thats just me :P**_

_**okay so one more last chapter :( BUT it's the wedding :P ... I'll try to get it up soon but I'm writing a new fic and I'm gunna finish it before i post, so keep you're eyes open in the future :) It'l be called 'iWant to move in' :D**_


	16. The wedding

_**A/N: okay soo. LAST CHAP! hope you enjoy this alot. Oh and If you want pics of the dress ect. its on my profile :) go look I think you'll love it. oh and I just want mention again LOOK OUT FOR MY NEW FIC. iWant to move in. I shall be posting soon I hope, maybe a couple weeks? :)**_

_**I don't own iCarly, but this park is mine..MINE. :3**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I stared at myself In Gibby's bedroom mirror. Re-adjusting my bowtie, sighing when once again It didn't look right to me. I't didn't look perfect_...Sam's perfect_. I begin to drift into the thought lines of Sam. Very special thought lines. I gulp. I'm marrying Sam today, in less than an hour! And this damn tie won't **be** perfect! I thrust my hands down to my sides and pant in distress. Spence walks up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Y'kay there Freddo?" He asks, concern flushing his features. I Sigh and tug at the undone tie around my coller. Spencer's face flooded with fear and he ran screaming. "**mm'GIBBAY**" Spencer never was good with neckties let alone _bowties_. In his rush, Spencer ran right into Gibby's mom. Which screamed out awkward from the moment I saw it coming.

"Oh, Spencer." She said, looking slightly frightened and definatly uncomfortable as she smoothed her shirt. The awkwardness grew as Spence stared at her wide-eyed. she cleared her throat. "I-uhh heard someone shout for Gibby? And he's helping Tasha curl her hair, so he asked me to come." _Ahh Gibby alway had been good with hair, ever since he had o do Wade Collins'. _she cleared her throat once more, waiting on an answer. Which clearly Spencer was too bewildered to give.

"Uhhm I need help with my bow tie." I say, raising my hand slightly, in a short salutish wave. She smiles. happy for an escape out of the awkward situation. She walkeed up to me and tied it. I smiled gratefully and looked in the mirror to check for perfectness. _check_.

"Thanks" I say, she smiles and hurries past Spencer after wishing me a good luck for the big day ahead.

"Well that was awkward" Spencer states the obvious. I raise my eyebrow in a 'ya think' manner, he gets my sarcasm without hearing the words. He changes the subject qiuckly. "You nervous?" He asks.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask fiddling with my cufflinks. Spencer shakes his head and smirks.

"Nahh, I've just known you too long to guess." I grin and we share a man hug. I guess this is gunna be an emotional day for Spence also. Both myself and Sam consider him a brother. So its like his little sister_ and _brother getting married!-_to each other_...okay slightly weird. But none the less, he cares for us both as we care for him. **No one can doubt, he is one awesome dude, truly a great man**_**/boy **_**;)**

**...**

Spence eventually leaves to meet up with the girls so he can walk my bride down the isle. Gibby finally emerges with his fiance (Dude he's marrying the girl!) and they help me further to prepare for the day, and married life. _It's going to be good!_

**Sam's P.O.V**

Carly tweaks the skirt of my dress once more and annonces she's finally finished. I let out a happy sigh and walk over to the mirror taking in my appearence. My hair is gathered up ontop of my head in loose curls, some strands gently framing my face. A single lillie is amoungst my hair, its white with a purple hue emerging from the lower part of the petals, which will match my bouquet.

"Are you sure about the_ shoes_?" Carly asks. I look down, lifting my sress to see my white high healed converse._ What? _If momma wants to get marries in a dress and heels, those heals are gunna be chucks. My chucks have gotten me far in life and I want to feel comfortable on my big day.

"Definatly" I nod once, this seems to be enough to convince her.

"And are you sure about the dress being white?" Melanie asks from my couch.

"Well it's too late now, I'm getting married in thirty minutes! plus you confirmed last night I want a big white wedding, right!" I concur, poking my tongue out at her. She blushes and then nodds.

"You look beautiful" She compltments me and I genuinly smile at my twin a 'thank you'. Carly nods in agreement and adds a finishing touch to my blush.

I'm not wearing too much make-up. just white eyeshadow, natural pink blush, mascara and lipgloss. Momma don't need it. ;)

I walk over to my apartment window when Carly has completely finished my look and stare across at the park. The apartment Freddie and I had purchased is directly across the road from the park so we can see the spot we got together from alomst each window on this side of the apartment. And now we will see where we initially got together, and where we got married!

A knock at the door echoes around the apartment and I turn from the window intending to answer it. Carly holds a finger up to me, signelling that she'll get it. Which she does. She opens the door to Spencer who is leaning against the frame with his eyebrow raised, looking much like a James Bond wannabe. He walks over to me and opens his arms, which I gladly comply with, accepting his hug.

"Who's ready to tie the knot!" Spence says enthusiastically, fist pumping the air. I chuckle and pull out of his hug, watching the glee spread across his face as he takes me in. "You look beautiful" He says gently, before bouncing one of my curls lightly in his palm like a little child.

"Thanks Spence" I smile at him, and he drops my curl and grins back. Carly and Melanie come to stand behind me. Spencer, now facing all three of us, looks at each of us in turn with gleam in his eyes.

"Ahh all my little sisters" He says softly, opening his arms once more but wider to fit the three of us. Instantly, myself and Carly walk into his embrace but Mel holds back. "Come on Mel" Spencer beckons, flipping his smiles and joins in the hug also. I guess she felt awkward because she has'nt seen Spence everyday as obviously me and Carls have. But knowing Spence he cares about her just as much. The dude was _born_ to be a big brother!

In the end, Carly breaks the hug and shreaks, pointing at the clock. _Oh_, we have ten minutes. She pulls everyone into action, she gets me the bouquet of flowers and two smaller bunches for herself and Mel, being joint maides of honer/bridesmaids. She straitens Spencer's bow tie and warns him to 'behave', causing him to give me a humoures look as if he was in trouble. We all burst into fits of laughter, Carly last to join in ofcourse, but when she did she laughed just as hard as the rest of us.

We leave the apartment and I take in a deep breath. _This is it_. _This. Is. It._ Is all that runs through my mind as we head to the park, _to my wedding._

...

I clutch onto Spencer's arm and gulp. He kindly looks down at me with a proud grin spread across his face.

"Don't be nervous kiddo, this is great!" he fist pumps the air with his free arm and I give him a shaky smile accompanied with a nervous chuckle.

The music begins and my knee's shake beneath me, ready to let me crash to the ground. My feet stick to the ground I stand upon but Spencer sternly pulls me forward.

We turn the corner of the park and Stand briefly at the isle towards the Gazeebo.

I see him. His usual neat brown hair slick as ever. And his deep brown eyes lovingly watching me. His tux is extremely fetching and the purple bow tie complements his hair imensly. I blush as I think of his muscular, toned body underneath it.

I look down in attempt to hide my blush and see the beautiful white gown I am wearing. I let out a raspy chuckle at the white, I'm not exactly pure, but hey I've only ever 'loved' Freddie so the principle still stands, right?

Whatever, I don't care. All I care about right now is Freddie, as soon as I saw him waiting for me at the altar I lost my nerves and confidence over took my body.

Now I practically drag Spencer down the aisle. My eyes locked on my destination.

Hearing surprised gasps, I think about how maniac I must look, madly striding towards my groom. But I also hear things like 'she looks so graceful', 'aw look how gorgeous she looks', 'doesn't she look gentle' accompanying the gasps.

We finally make it to the front of the church. To Freddie.

Spencer lovingly rubs my arm and gives Freddie a wink as he passes him my hand. Spence stands behind Carly and Mel. Behind Freddie is Gibby, best man, I giggle slightly at the sight of Gibby's tie and bare chest but the distracting chocolate eyes drag me back to the important things.

Freddie gently slides a ring onto my finger as I say 'I Do', well to be more precise I say 'shoosh yeah I Do' which earned a few titters from the guests and priest!

Freddie laughs too and rubs circles into my knuckles. He also says 'I Do' (in a more traditional way I might add) and I place my ring for him on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the sweetest words I've ever heard and sweetest kiss to be.

He leans in and Kisses me genty on the lips, picking me up bridal style whilst doing so. He carrys me back down the isle and people are throwing purple, sugar paper peices in the shape of hearts. I poke out my tongue and catch the 'confetti', tasting the sugary goodness in my mouth. Freddie kisses me once more and I'm in sweet bliss.

I lean up a little to whisper in his ear through the crowd full of loved ones woop and cheer.

"I've dreamt of this" I whisper and he grins down at me.

"Thats so sweet! _really?" _he asks

"_Noooo_, I mean that although I _have_ thought about marrying you alot. I actually had a dream of this, like exactly this..well almost... in my dream we got married in the church but seriously it's like de ja vu!" I explain.

"Woah. That's weird!" He exclaims. "But I gotta ask, was it better when we married for real?" I grin up at him and he sets me on my feet under a large oak tree, hidden from the mounts people and gazeebo where we wed.

"Absolutly!" I yell, kissing him once more, clinging onto his neck. "_For chizz_" I whisper in his ear after the kiss.

**Joint (Seddie) P.O.V**

You know, life is finally better than my Dreams...I'm in _love_.

* * *

_**A/N: THE END. ^ that is both of their thoughts btw. hope you enjoy'd please review one last time. Maybe you want an epilogue? I won't blame you if you don't I felt this story was going nowhere so I tried to end it quick. BUT for my next fic as I stated at the top, I've planned out and will be writing it all before posting. :) xxx**_


End file.
